¿Solo?
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Te encuentras solo? ¿Estás seguro que estás solo?


Sólo???

Fanfictions 

* * *

"Lo que más me decepcionaría de un hombre.... " expresó la chica de cabellera lacia y corta "....sería que fuera un ebrio!!! Hacen ridiculeces, dicen estupideces y son unos cobardes"

"Eureka" musitó con una amplia conrisa Jun Motomiya

"Genial" brincó alegre su hermano menor desde otra habitación

El plan A estuvo perfecto, todo salió más que bien, ahora sólo faltaba idear el plan B y el cara bonita estaría fuera del juego para siempre

En la habitación de la chica Motomiya aún seguían hablando de otros temas Takenouchi, Inoue, Yagami & Tachikawa

* * *

"Otro año más" expresó con una sonrisa triste y a la vez irónica Yamato "Mañana se cumplirá otro año más"

"Les ha afectado demasiado" comentó su acompañante tomándole un hombro para hacerle notoria su presencia

"Es absurdo que recordemos eso" afirmó el rubio

"Nunca lo olvidarás, así lo aceptes que ha pasado, pero debes vivir normal" expresó sabiamente su novia dejando su hombro y abrazándolo por el cuello

"Sí!!! Mañana haremos algo muy divertido, lo que sea para encender ese trágico día" la abrazó sutilmente

"Por supuesto" agregó Jiminisu (el terror de los fans del Mimato & Sorato, no?)

"Creo que debería comprar unos cigarrillos" comentó Yamato

"¿Estás loco? El año pasado me costó quitarte esa porquería"

Pues utiliza el mismo método este año" agregó con una sonrisa traviesa

"Mejor lo uso ahora para quitarte esa tonta idea" ella lo besó suavemente y él correspondió de igual manera

* * *

Por otra parte Takeru estaba frente a su computadora... no, no.... no realizaba ningún programa ni nada al estilo Koushiro, sino que le encontró otro uso al equipo: Escribir (Igual que yo!!!)

Tenía ya un gran número de páginas impresas con poemas, pequeñas historias, versos sueltos pero todo cuidadosamente guardado en una carpeta sobre la mesa del computador... debido a su nostalgia estaba terminando unas tristes estrofas

Nunca preguntaron nuestra opinión  
No les importó si nos afectaba  
Nos obligaron a tomar rumbos diferentes  
Sin embargo el lazo que nos une es inquebrantable

Mañana se cumple otro año  
Para ellos es un día normal  
Para nosotros el tiempo ha avanzado lentamente  
Para los demás todo es indiferente

Padres... Tengo tanto que decirles  
Un recuerdo oscuro y profundo me han marcado  
No sé avanzar, no puedo avanzar  
No me queda más que respirar profundo  
Y tener fe en que algún día esta soledad me deje en paz

La leyó detenidamente después de que salió de la impresora

"Triste" fue su único comentario antes de firmarla y guardarla en la preciada carpeta... estaba pensando seriamente en ver una buena comedia para quitarse ese mal sabor cuando encontró aquella página especial

Con sonrisa celestial  
Y destellantes ojos mágicos  
de los cuales he quedado prendado  
Tu misteriosa forma de ser  
sencillamente me ha dejado fascinado

Siento una mística conexión hacia ti  
Mi preciosa ángel, que iluminas mi vida  
No te apartes de mí, fortaleza de mi esperanza

Templo oculto que anhelo descubrir son tus labios  
Refugio de mis penas tus delicados hombros  
Mi impulso para vivir es estar rodeado de tus brazos

En muchas ocasiones me he perdido en tu mirar  
Misteriosa ángel, que llenas mi existir  
¡Cómo quisiera enterarte de todo lo que me provocas!

Extraña la manera en que influyes en mí  
Extraña la paz que llena tu ser  
Extraño es que tu nombre disperse mis tinieblas  
Extraño es, mi amada Hikari, como me contengo al tenerte cerca

Una suave sonrisa asomó a sus labios antes de suspirar su nombre... entonces el teléfono sonó.... ¿Telepatía? Ojalá que sea ella

"Moshi, moshi" (forma de contestar el teléfono, para los japoneses) el corazón del rubio estaba agitado

"Hey, Takeru" expresó Daisuke bajándole los ánimos al rubio

"Ah, dime" contestó desganadamente

"¿Estabas dormido?"

"¿Eh? No, no" se apresuró a decir... ¿Cómo expresarle al fan # 1 de Hikari que pensaba en ella? Sería pelea segura

"Bueno, lamento lo tarde de la llamada pero quería invitarte mañana a... a.... ir por ahí.... Es que... que... Tenemos que hablar!!!"

Takeru notó mucha decisión en las últimas tres palabras ¡¿Se habrá dado cuenta que el rubio estaba enamorado de Hikari?! Quizá el moreno le pediría que no se entrometa en su eterno pretender

"¿Mañana? Está bien" 

Total, aparte de deprimirse por recordad un año más de la separación de sus padres, no tenía nada más pendiente

"Genial" es lo último que pudo escuchar del moreno antes de que una voz chillona le arrebatara el teléfono

"¡¡¡¿Yamato, eres tú?!!!"

"No, Jun, Soy Takeru"

"Oh, lo lamento, Takaishi, es que estoy en una pijamada con las chicas y pensé que eras Yamato" admitió desilusionada y le pasó a Sora

"Hola, pequeño" le saludó suavemente

"Kobanwa, Sora" (Buenas Noches) recalcó recostándose en el respaldar de la silla

"Estoy solo de pasada, te pongo a Mimí"

"Ok, cuídate"

"Oye, ya es hora de que estés dormido" comentó Tachikawa riendo

"Igualmente, Mimí" presionó Alt + F4 cerrando los programas y apagando el sistema

"Yo también quiero darle las buenas noches" recalcó Miyako y con su entusiasmo de siempre habló brevemente con el joven

"Bien, quedé al final, buenas noches, mi querido Takeru"

El rubio se mordió los labios grabando esas palabras en lo más profundo de su corazón junto a otros recuerdos de ella

"Buenas noches, mi ángel de luz"

Hikari rió divertida "¿ángel de luz?" susurró apenas perceptible para el rubio conteniendo un suspiro "¡Qué descanses!" finalizó

"Dulces sueños"

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se notaba en la chica para males de Motomiya

«Ángel de Luz» transcribió en la parte superior de la página y lo subrayó.... observó la vacía habitación... su madre se fue de viaje por una semana y apenas llevaba 2 días fuera... 

Su sonrisa lentamente se desvanecía... la soledad volvió a ocuparle la mente... el reloj se escuchaba en todo el cuarto, era lo único que evitaba que el silencio se apodere del sitio.

* * *

"¿A quién desean besar? preguntó Mimí

"¿Besar? ¿Nosotras? Mejor preguntas ¿Quién quieres que te bese?" recalcó la portadora del Amor

"Taichi" dijo Mimí

"¿Quieres que Taichi te bese?" preguntó Sora perturbada

"No, respondí por ti y la pregunta está bien hecha"

"¿Yo besarlo? ÉL debería besarme" por un instante olvidó que la joven Luz estaba presente

"Ja, lo confesaste" afirmó Tachikawa con una amplia sonrisa

"Eres una... Horrorosa"

"¿Y bien, Miyako?" expresó Mimí

"P... p.. pues.. pues... Ken" recalcó tímida y nerviosa

"Yo no cambio a Yamato por nadie" afirmó Jun

Quien sabe porqué pero a nadie extrañó esa respuesta ¬ ¬

"¿Y tú, Hikari?" Mimí estaba muy entretenida con el tema

"De seguro que Koushiro, admítelo, te enloquece"

Hikari miró extrañada a Sora.... ¿De dónde sacó esa conclusión?

* * *

"Mi enemigo es el genio" expresó Daisuke en su habitación

"¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE KOUSHIRO?!!!" se escuchó la voz alterada de Mimí 

"Ja, lo sabía, te delataste" rió Takenouchi... Mimí parpadeó un par de veces 

"Ok, ok, lo admito" expresó sonriendo ampliamente la chica de cabellera rosa

"Faltas tú, Hikari" comentó Jun picarona

"Hey, no le digas nada a tu hermano" recordó repentinamente Sora

"No hay problema... Pues a mí me gustaría..."

"Hey!!! ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Miyako halando un cable y abriendo de golpe la puerta del cuarto de Jun entra bruscamente a la habitación del menor Motomiya

"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ HACES ESPIANDO???!!!" gritó Miyako roja no sólo del corajo sino por lo que confesó de Ichijouji y Motomiya escuchó

* * *

Daisuke se tiró boca abajo en la cama..... le dolía la cara por la bofetada recibida... pero eso no le importaba... si tan solo hubiesen pasado unos segundos más... sólo unos segundos más... ¿Por qué tuvo que descubrir el micrófono?

* * *

"No, lo lamento, cambiaron el tema después de que Miyako regresó" comentó Jun después de que se fueran las chicas temprano en la mañana

"No hay problema, el plan sigue, haré rodar la parte B"

El chico salió del departamento, en el camino se halló con el rubio y lo haló a... ¿Un bar? Takeru miró extrañado a su amigo y más cuando Dai llamó al mesero

"Para relajar los nervios" justificó el moreno al pedir un par de copas de las más fuertes

"Pero es que..." Takeru dudaba terriblemente... después se encogió de hombros.... ok, está bien

"Quiero que hablemos... Primero tú" advirtió el otro

"¿Yo? ¿De qué?" preguntó intrigado Takaishi

Daisuke se tomó de golpe el trago 

"De Hikari" sentenció e hizo una seña para que le sirvan más

Lo sabía!!! 

Takeru rió divertido pero al ver el semblante serio de su interlocutor se detuvo y tomó lentamente del vaso.... el líquido le quemó la garganta a su paso

"¿Y qué quieres que te diga?" expresó aún sintiendo fuego por dentro pero siguió bebiendo lentamente

* * *

"¡¡¡Qué estoy bien!!!" sentenció el rubio harto de la insistente pregunta

"Ok, ok... No te alteres... Sólo preguntaba" se escuchó la masculina voz "¿Estás solo?"

"No, estoy con Jiminisu" respondió Yamato viendo a la chica sirviendo jugo

"Ajá!!! Con razón estás bien, no, no solo estás bien, sino GENIAL!!!" expresó divertido Taichi

"Sigues fastidiando y te corto" amenazó el joven cantante (nada de astrología, por el momento)

"Es tu culpa, es divertido molestarte" admitió el de castaña cabellera

"Oye, ¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Por qué no vas con Sora?"

"Sora!!!" suspiró profundamente volando por las nubes al instante que se abría la puerta

"Dime" contestó la chica de cabellera rojiza ingresando con Hikari

"S.. So.. Sora" tartamudeó el mayor Yagami nervioso

Yamato no pudo contener la carcajada 

"Ya quisiera verte"

"Hey, Hikari... deja esa cámara" reprochó Taichi

"Lo lamento, es que necesito acabar el rollo" se escuchó la voz fémina muy divertida

"Hablamos luego" se escuchó ahora serio al moreno y sin esperar respuesta cerró la llamada

"Nos vemos" expresó irónico y con una amplia sonrisa el rubio ante el sonido largo del dial

"Es un gran amigo" le comentó su amada dándole un vaso con jugo

"Es una gran molestia, no sé cómo lo soporto, será porque lo fastidio tanto como él a mí" su gran sonrisa no se borraba imaginándo la cara del chico siendo sorprendido por Sora suspirándole el nombre

"Insisto... son grandes amigos" recalcó la chica tomando lentamente del vaso

"Amistad" comentó extrañado, a pesar del tiempo, de su emblema

"Mística elección" continuó la joven besándole la mejilla "Pero correcta"

"Sí, después de todo Taichi es mi mejor amigo" admitió el rubio

"Una gradabora... o una filmadora" le bromeó Jiminisu

"Si algo sale de esta habitación" expresó en tono amenazante halándola hacia él

* * *

"Ella... ella siempre se lleva mejor contigo... eres perfecto!!!" recalcó algo torpe Motomiya... y eso que apenas iban por la cuarta copa.... el moreno, a pesar de lo arrebatado que es, no es chico de bebidas

"No, no soy perfecto... Tengo problemas igual que todo el mundo..... desilusiones, tristezas" el rubio estaba mejor parado... por el momento... pero también le afectaba ligeramente el estar tomando... ah, por si acaso, tampoco es chico de bebidas

"Entonces ¿Cómo es que no se te nota?" parecía que exigía una explicación

"Es que... al verla tan sonriente.... las tinieblas de mi interior se dispersan" confesó con una amplia sonrisa y quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos unos segundos recordándola a la perfección "Es una divina luz"

"Entonces... ¿Estás enamorado de ella?" preguntó sutilmente... sabía que estaba por buen camino para quitarle cualquier información

"¿Amor?" el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "El amor une dos mundos" recordó inesperadamente las palabras de Tailmon en aquella ocasión... Ops, le comenzaba a afectar el alcohol

"Te estás burlando de mí" le reprochó Motomiya mientras bebía ya su sexto vaso

"No, no... lo lamento... es que... no sé si será amor.... es tan extraño... tan fuerte... pero no quiero perder su amistad.... "

"Yo ya no hallo forma de hacérselo saber... el primero que me conoce se entera que adoro a esa muchacha... pero ella parece no darse cuenta"

"Hay veces que se muestra tan inocente.... tan mística... tan delicada... ¿Sabías que se enfermó en el digimundo, cuando ella fue por primera vez? Me perturbó mucho.... tenía una alta fiebre.... también fue poseída por algo o alguien y brillaba de una forma increíble" (Capítulo 45 saga 01 "Wargreymon vs. Metalgarurumon")

A Daisuke no le hizo nada de gracia ese comentario... comenzó a darse cuenta (por fin!!!) de que esos dos se conocían desde mucho antes y que habían pasado la experiencia del mundo digital y que eso era el inicio de una extraña conexión que jamás se quebraría (Para ser exacta 16 capítulos de la saga 01 contando desde "Las digievoluciones más poderosas" en donde Takeru & Hikari ordenaron a sus celestiales ángeles disparar flechas contra sus respectivos hermanos... en lo personal creo que es la primera conexión entre Luz & Esperanza)

"¿Cuidaste de ella?" preguntó serenamente

"Por supuesto!!!" recalcó algo molesto por la tonta pregunta "Sentí que era mi deber protegerla... se lo prometí a Sora" casi vuelve a reirse de aquellos recuerdos (Capítulo 51 saga 01 "El terrible Piedmon")

"El Digimundo" comentó sonriendo al recordar a su compañero digital y lo mucho que batalló para que se convirtiera en Ultra Angemon... al final resultó XV-mon

"Patamon murió peleando contra Devimon... el primer enemigo...." recordó nostálgico y tomando el séptimo vaso de golpe (Capítulo 13 saga 01 "El Despertar de Angemon" T_T )

Daisuke se quedó sin palabras, no lo sabía...

"Ese campamento... tenía tiempo sin ver a Yamato.... nuestros padres se separaron y nos separaron a la vez" la mente del rubio iba retrocediendo en el tiempo

"Ya, ya" intentó detenerlo Motomiya.... aprendió que no es bueno tomar con la depresión encima, y por lo visto ese no era el día del rubio

"Olvida todo" recalcó Takaishi y alzaron ambas copas.... era la octava

"Brindemos por la Luz" sugirió más mareado y con una tonta sonrisa típica de borrachos

"La Luz divina" y apenas terminaron el vaso Takaishi se ofreció a llevarlo.... por lo que veía Motomiya no se prestaba a llegar bien a su casa

"¿Y tú?" preguntó al levantarse.... Ops... todo le dio vueltas

"Estoy bien" mintió el otro y después de cancelar la cuenta (a medias) se lleva a su mareado amigo

* * *

"Dámelo" advirtió Taichi intentando atrapar a su hermanita que se hallaba al otro extremo del sofá

"Estás desarreglando la sala, mamá se molestará" la chica casi ni se aguantaba la risa

El chico tumbó el sofá, Hikari corrió inmediatamente

"Yo me voy" avisó Sora pero una mano la agarró y la utilizó como escudo

"Sora, ayúdame" pidió la de melena café y voltea a la pelirroja ante su hermano que quedó algo congelado al encontrarse con sus preciosos ojos

"S... So.. Sora.. no... no te metas" casi suspiraba en cada sílaba

"Sora, debo irme, por favor acompaña a mi hermano"

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó en tono amenazante Taichi señalándola con un dedo

"A revelar mi rollo"

Taichi apretó los dientes del coraje, pero de pronto tuvo una idea

"¿Con qué dinero?" su voz sonó algo triunfante

"Sí tengo, además si no tuviera estoy seguro que Yamato me hubiese hecho un préstamo si le digo lo que revelaría"

"Vamos, Taichi... Deja en paz a tu hermana"

"Es que... es que... de seguro que va a revelar el rollo y luego se desaparece por unas cuatro horas haciendo quien sabe qué"

"Hermano, ya no tengo 8 años, no necesito de protección"

"Claro!!! No es que no necesites de protección, lo que pasa es que ya no quieres MI protección"

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Nada"

"Bueno, nos vemos" la chica, con el escudo Takenouchi, logró agarrar sus llaves

"Te quiero temprano en casa" apenas escuchó al abrir la puerta

Hikari suspiró desganadamente

"Y cuidado con el rubio" ese comentario fue hecho al cerrar la puerta

"Otra vez!!!" Hikari se prometió que ni más le comentaría lo lindo que se porta Takeru con ella.... su hermano resultó más que celoso, sobreprotector.... 

Ella creyó ingenuamente que, al decirle lo bien que se llevaba con su amigo, le dejaría más libertad para salir, pero se equivocó... Ahora está más que pendiente de todos sus pasos

En parte tenía razón... siempre que salía a comprar algo, a revelar su rollo, o simplemente a visitar a alguien se demoraba más de la cuenta... pero ni sus padres se preocupaban tanto.... 

Bueno, las primeras veces sí, pero como siempre estaba cerca el rubio y al chico le tenían confianza... era como su protector y sin saberlo le quitó el puesto al mayor Yagami

* * *

"Oye... tú deberías llevar el emblema de la amistad... no yo" comentó riendo a carcajadas

"No, soy un eterno soñador.... la esperanza es lo que siempre me acompañará" Takeru parecía más serio

"Pues deja de volar esperanzado y pisa la tierra por una sola vez.... Anda con Hikari y dile cuánto la amas" la risa cesó al momento

Takeru miró extrañado a su amigo.... ¿Escuchó bien?.... Realmente debe estar más que mareado... completamente borracho

"No es fácil para mí decirlo... pero estoy muuuuuuuuy atrás para igualarte en todo lo que han vivido juntos" una pequeña sonrisa asomó por los labios del moreno

El semblante del rubio era serio, más que extrañado, comenzó a preocuparse y le tomó la frente

"Mmmmm No, no tienes fiebre"

"Deja de burlarte de mí" le advirtió el moreno intentando en vano golpearlo... no le atinó... ni siquiera le rozó

"Ya, ya... No lo haré... " Takeru, por evitar el golpe, sintió que todo a su alrededor se movió más bruscamente

".... Llegamos... " observó Motomiya viendo el edificio

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y lo ayudó a subir... 

"Espera, tengo las llaves por aquí" el moreno se revisaba por todas partes... El otro algo torpe tocó el timbre

Justo que Daisuke encontró las llaves y la iba a poner en la cerradura y Jun, su adorada hermana mayor, abre la puerta y PLAF!!! el pobre chico quedó estampado en el piso (me van a matar los fans de Dai!!!)

"¿Dai?" preguntó extrañada la de pelos parados (por algo es su hermana)

"Hola, Jun" comentó casi riendo el rubio al ver a su amigo

"Hola, odiosa" respondió aún en el piso con un tono algo somnoliento

"Pero... pero.... " la joven no comprendía, o mejor dicho, no creía lo que sus ojos observaban

"No te preocupes, estará bien" afirmó el rubio y lo levanta dirigiéndose a la habitación del menor Motomiya en donde lo coloca (o al menos intenta) en la cama... vaya que el piso de la recámara también se movía bruscamente (pobre, pobre Dai!!!)

"Estás igual o peor que yo... Los golpes de mi cuerpo contra mi cama no los siento" el chico comenzó a reirse bulliciosamente

"Estoy bien" afirmó sonriendo ampliamente

Dai se sentó a duras penas y lo mira fijamente dejando de reirse

"No es a a lo que me refiero... Estás igual o peor que yo.... amas a esa chica tanto o más que yo"

"Dejémoslo de ese tamaño ¿Quieres?"

"No!!! No quiero!!!"

"No lo entiendes, no quiero dañar nuestra amistad"

"¿Cuál? ¿La tuya con la mía? De eso no te preocupes, si ella está feliz contigo ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Ahora si te refieres a la tuya con la de ella.... Ja, ja... Eso es más allá de la amistad, es amor... Y aún así si ella no te correspondiera estoy más que seguro que nada dañará lo que tienen....que si no es amor no sé que rayos será!!!"

El chico se recostó toscamente mientras sentía una pesadez tremenda en todo el cuerpo.... no sentía nada físicamente, pero en su interior sentía que era lo correcto a pesar de que sí le dolía lo que decía.. y ya que había hablado se dispuso a seguir

"Son tal para cual... ella dispersa tus tinieblas y tú logras reconfortarla.... vi cuando habló contigo anoche... no entendí lo que le dijiste pero la hiciste reir... y después de la llamada no se le quitó esa sonrisa que le quedó con solo escuchar tu voz"

Takeru recordó lo de anoche... apenas cortó la llamada volvió a sentirse mal... tenía en mente los recuerdos amistosos de la chica... la necesitaba.... no quería sentirse más solo en días como ese.... que no se logran sacar jamás de la mente... pero podía reemplazarlos con otros... con momentos especiales junto a sus amigos... junto a ella.... y el discurso que le estaba dando su amigo no le ayudaba en nada a quitársela de la mente

"Hablamos luego" expresó algo apagado y se dirigió tambaleante a la puerta.... Se golpeó en la costilla con la perilla antes de tropezar con la alfombra y con las últimas logró mantenerse de pie y no acabó besando al piso

"Oye, Takaishi, me saludas a la belleza de tu hermano" alcanzó a decirle Jun antes de que el rubio se despidiera con una seña

En su cuarto Daisuke abrió torpemente el primer cajón de la cómoda debido a que algo raro pasaba.... 

Se tranquilizó... no era nada malo... solo su emblema valor-amistad brillando.... el chico sonrió y se recostó hacia la pared

* * *

"Me falta solo una foto más para completar las 24" la chica veía el número en su cámara al frente del estudio fotográfico cuando de pronto lo halló allí sentado cabizbajo, de fondo tenía al parque... el viento jugueteaba con su linda cabellera.... no estaba posando, pero lo encontró divino

Con aquella misma sonrisa traviesa utilizada para tomarle la foto en instantes anteriores a Taichi, Hikari aplastó el botón captando con su cámara al pensativo de su amigo que ni se dio cuenta del hecho... Satisfecha entró al estudio a dejar revelando el rollo

* * *

"¿Nada?" preguntó preocupada Jiminisu ante la mirada azul de su amado

"No, nada.... ni siquiera la contestadora" respondió Ishida y cerró nuevamente el teléfono

"Habrá salido de improvisto"

"Sí, es lo más seguro... Aunque.... " el chico volvió a coger el auricular y marcó rápidamente los dígitos del número de Yagami

"Moshi, moshi" escuchó a Taichi contestar

"Hola, ¿Está tu hermana?"

"No, ella salió hace tiempo"

"Ah.... bueno, le pediré un duplicado después" el rubio estaba con una amplia sonrisa que el moreno no captaba

"Ustedes dos.... YA VERÁN!!!"

"Taichi, prometiste calmarte" se escuchó a Sora

"Ops, interrumpí" apenas terminó de decirlo Yamato cortó la llamada

´Taichi sintió sus mejillas arder al instante y puso el auricular en su lugar

"Está con Hikari" afirmó Yamato

Ambos se tranquilizaron.... Habían aprendido a esa altura de las vidas que si Takeru no estaba en casa igual que la chica Luz es porque estaban juntos divirtiéndose con cualquier cosa por ahí... Aunque eso le hacía sospechar al mayor de los rubios de que algo pasaba entre ellos

* * *

Takaishi seguía en el mismo lugar.... meditando todo cuanto había vivido y como se sentía en esos instantes... quería verla... pero no podía siquiera dar un paso más sin que el piso se le moviera amenazando con hacerlo estrellar en cualquier lado.... Sintió que alguien lo observaba... que alguien estaba frente a él... sintió que era....

"Hikari" la llamó temblorosamente

Ella sonrió extrañada.... si ni quisiera había levantado la cabeza para verla... aparte de su masculina voz quebradiza

"¿Qué te pasa?" su voz sonó preocupada.... 

Él apenas sonrió satisfecho.....

Negó con la cabeza con sumo cuidado.... sentía que se le saldría de su cuerpo si la movía toscamente

La chica suspiró profundamente antes de sentarse a su lado, aún no se percataba de los estado del chico.... 

"Es que.. es que...." sonrió mordiéndose los labios de la emoción

De pronto ella lo notó....

"Has estado tomando" parecía más un reclamo que un comentario

"Un poco" no pudo mentirle... sería inútil

Hikari estaba seria... 

El chico ni siquiera la miraba.... seguía cabizbajo metido en sus pensamientos..... en especial en lo que había hablado con Motomiya

Era verdad!!! Debía decírselo.... Pero... no ahora.... no en ese estado

"D..de.. debo irme" apenas dijo para torpemente levantarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta a la casa Yagami

La chica suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza al verlo tropezar varias veces... 

Takeru repentinamente sintió que le rodeaban la cintura, le agarraban su brazo y se lo posaba en el hombro de ella

"No llegarás ileso en ese estado" le comentó aún seria la joven

Takeru se detuvo bruscamente

"No te he pedido que me acompañes" expresó mirándola por primera vez en toda esa tarde

"Quiero que llegues bien" afirmó la de melena castaña

"¿Por qué?"

* * *

"Ya demoró demasiado... Seguro que estará con Takaishi" afirmó Yagami

"Se los ve tan lindos juntos" comentó Sora agarrando las llaves de su casa

"¿Te vas?" preguntó el de cabellera castaña

"Sí, había quedado con Hikari en ir de compras, pero...." Sora no continuó... ambos sabían los acontecimientos

"Vamos" recalcó el muchacho tomándola del brazo

Sora no se movió ni in solo milímetro lo que provocó que el chico se regresara bruscamente hacia ella haciéndolo sonrojar

La chica lo miró desafiante.... Taichi estaba perturbado... ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?

_"¿Yo besarlo? Él debería besarme"_

La chica tomó por unos instantes prestado el emblema de su amigo (VALOR) y lo agarra del cuello besándolo en los labios.... 

_"Si espero a que él se decida puedo morir o de vieja o de las ansias"_

Taichi quedó congelado por unos instantes, pero eso no evitó que reaccionara rodeándole la espalda y correspondiéndole con esa misma pasión... Amaba a Sora... y en ese instante más que ayer pero menos que mañana, de eso estaba seguro

Por otra parte Sora mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro, por decirlo así.... evitó salir con Taichi consecuentemente encontrarse con Hikari, y a la vez al fin probar los labios del líder de los destinados, al menos era SU líder

* * *

Hikari, sin palabras, logró convencer al muchacho de continuar caminado y no detenerse hasta llegar al departamento del muchacho... su rostro era inexpresivo, pero por dentro estaba perturbada

Y justo había hablado de eso con las chicas.... un ebrio... por alguna extraña razón no estaba molesta... sino sorprendida.... esa era una faceta que desconocía del rubio... Lo notó pasivo, quizá con un aire de tristeza... también se percató que algo él quería decirle

Llegaron sin mayor inconvenientes al departamento... a la chica le preocupó lo que diría la Sra. Natsuko

"¿Qué le dirás a tu madre?"

"No está....llegará en..." se cogió indisimuladamente la cabeza... parecía que le iba a estallar de tantas vueltas "... unos días"

¿Será por eso? ¿La extrañará acaso?

Hikari suspiró profundamente... el chico logró sacar las llaves del departamento y le acarició gentilmente la mejilla

"Disculpa que no te lleve a casa.... cuídate, ¿Sí?" le placía besarla en los labios, pero se contuvo, a pesar del estado en que estaba

Se concentró en meter las llaves en la cerradura, pero la muy malvada se le movía insistentemente... tenía que entrar lo más de prisa que podía... es verdad que estaba mareado, pero también era cierto que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no abrazarla y confesarle lo que sentía... 

La chica le quitó las llaves sin esfuerzo alguno y abrió la puerta en un instante

El rubio sonrió nerviosamente

"El que estés así no es de siempre.... es más.... es la primera vez que te veo en ese estado.... ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Yo te contesto.... si me prometes contestarme ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?"

Hikari suspiró profundamente... estaba siendo esquivo con ella....

"Dejémoslo de este tamaño ¿Quieres?" preguntó el joven... y recibió la misma respuesta en un tono mucho más fuerte

"NO!!!"

¿Qué le pasaba a la chica? ¿Decepcionada por haberlo hallado en ese modo? ¿Perturbada por el estado del chico?

El rubio la miró fijamente unos instantes.... perdiéndose en aquellos ojos castaños... 

_"..... eso es más allá de la amistad, es amor... Y aún así si ella no te correspondiera estoy más que seguro que nada dañará lo que tienen....que si no es amor no sé que rayos será!!!"_

"Bien, hablaremos..." expresó dándole el paso

Hikari ingresó al departamento.... Takeru se deslizó los dedos por medio de la rubia cabellera

La invitada observó el departamento minuciosamente arreglado... no era la primera vez que estaba allí pero siempre que entraba sentía que era confortable, acogedor.... y con una decoración que de seguro que era de su madre... tenía ese toque especial....

El juego de sala que estaba cerca de la ventana cubierta de finas cortinas.... en aquella esquina el teléfono en una preciosa mesita de noche junto a un florero blanco lleno de rosas amarillas y rojas.... cerca a la mesita la mesa del computador... desde la sala se observaba la no muy amplia pero impecable cocina..... a una cierta distancia el comedor en cuyo centro de la mesa se hallaba un pequeño florero con un clavel blanco

La joven quedó fascinada con el lugar.... sentía algo especial al hallarse en ese sitio.... por un instante se había olvidado los motivos que la llevaron a estar allí... Se acercó al sofá sin sentarse

Takaishi cerró la puerta y la miró silenciosamente encantado... su corazón se aceleraba a cada instante más y sus piernas batallaban por acercarse a la joven.... sus brazos le rogaban por tenerla.... todo su cuerpo le pedía expresarse y no esconderse más, pero su mente... su mente le insistía que no era el momento... no en esas circustancias...

El rubio se acercó más a ella... hizo caso omiso a su razón.... lo que haría es una completa locura.... a corta distancia de ella no pudo dar marcha atrás

Hikari sintió la presencia del joven y voltea a verlo.... ni pudo reaccionar cuando el chico acercó más su rostro al de ella... lo hizo de una forma lenta, pero su cuerpo no evitó el acercamiento

Así mismo sus labios no respondieron al contacto fugaz que el chico le hizo... un beso esporádico y muy suave al mismo tiempo... no reaccionó.... la única sensación que tenía eran la de sus propios labios quemándola... seguro que habían quedado en ellos restos de licor

Estaba a escasos milímetros de volver a besarla

"El templo quedó descubierto y es más fascinante de lo que podía imaginar... quisiera explorarlo más" susurró perfectamete entendible pero aún así Hikari no lo comprendía... ¿De qué le estaba hablando? Siguió con su rostro inexpresivo... y aún no podía hablar

"No debí besarte.... lo lamento... quisiera que existiera una forma de retroceder" mintió Takeru, no se había arrepentido para nada de su acción... Y se le ocurrió algo

Volvió a besarla.... por un tiempo más largo... Hikari no volvió a responder pero tampoco se lo quitaba de encima... sintió nuevamente los labios quemándole a cada contacto con el del rubio... sintió frío... miedo... comenzó a temblar... todo su cuerpo tembló.... incluso sus labios por lo que el rubio dejó de besarla

"Ahora nada ha pasado... te devolví el beso que te había quitado" afirmó con tal seguridad

"Ta-ke-ru" apenas pudo decir perturbada

"Sí, lo sé... No hay forma de devolverte los besos.... ni manera de repararlo" admitió el otro

"Sí hay forma de hacerlo" inesperadamente le contestó

Takeru parpadeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar esa idea..... la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besa.... el rubio la abrazó al mismo tiempo que le iba a corresponder pero el encanto duró solamente unos instantes

"No me beses!!!" le advirtió la joven separándose de su rostro pero aún sujetándolo del cuello

"Está bien" prometió recostando su frente en la de ella..... sus narices rozaban

La chica volvió a besarlo... más confiada que al principio.... algo extraña la situación pero deseaba hacerlo.... ¿Qué tan fuerte era el licor que había tomado?

Takeru la abrazó más hacia él.... y apenas pudo coger aliento

"No me beses" le recordó la chica entre sus labios

"No puedo cumplir" apenas murmuró y le devolvió el beso con la misma o más intensidad de la que ella lo besaba

Estuvieron besándose por mucho tiempo, la emoción le recorría las venas... sus blancas mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rojizo.... la sintió suspirar instantes antes de separarse de sus labios y al verla nuevamente una sonrisa satisfactoria le marcaba el rostro

Takeru la abrazó amorosamente recostándose en el hombro de la chica, al sentir como ella lo abrazaba suspiró profundamente dejando escapar toda su tensión

"Mi ángel de luz" murmuró sin soltarla un solo instante

Hikari no pudo evitar sonreir suavemente... ¿De dónde él había sacado esa frase?

De pronto sintió los labios del chico en su cabellera canela.... la abrazó más fuerte, como si le suplicara que nunca se le aparte.... sintió el corazón acelerarse más e incluso lo sintió temblar...

"¿Qué te perturba? Amor" le susurró preocupada

"No te apartes de mí... dispersas mis tinieblas...." apenas pudo decir en un tono un poco poético.... 

Hikari suspiró profundamente... sintió la tristeza de su acompañante... sin palabras lo hala hasta el sofá y lo recuesta

"Descansa..." le pidió poniéndose en unclillas a la altura de la cabeza mientras le acariciaba sus dorados cabellos

"Mañana no me sentiré bien" afirmó suspirando profundamente

"Mañana hablaremos" afirmó la chica con una semi-sonrisa

Takeru la toma de la barbilla y lentamente la acerca a su rostro y la besa lentamente.... ella le corresponde... le vio sonreir más tranquilo y suspirar profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos

Instantes después Hikari seguía admirando el departamento.... tal vez era que la energía del rubio estaba impregnada en el lugar y eso la hacía sentir especial... ella miró el teléfono y recordó la conversación de ayer en la noche.... allí había estado él

Sonriente se acercó a dicho lugar... deslizó sus dedos por el borde de la mesa... tocó el teléfono.... observó la mesa del computador... una carpeta

"¿Versos?" comentó extrañada la chica al ver la primera hoja... en el pie de página estaba la fecha de ayer y la hora.... casi cuando hablaron por teléfono.... al final del escrito estaba hecha a mano la firma del rubio

La leyó detenidamente y se mordió los labios preocupada.... había dado con la respuesta del misterio...

Con la carpeta entre sus manos dirigió su mirada al sofá...

"Debiste buscarme.... No es bueno estar tomando con la depresión encima" ella hablaba como si el chico la escuchaba

Pasó rápidamente la mirada por las siguientes páginas.... todas sin título.... todas menos una que tenía algo estaba escrito a mano y subrayado

_"¿Ángel de Luz?"_ leyó con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente... una nerviosa sonrisa asomó a los labios de la chica

Lo leyó rápidamente.....

Volvió a leerlo más calmada.... pero con la misma emoción que antes

Suspiró al terminar de leer el poema.... en su rostro estaba enmarcada la más grande sonrisa que jamás halla tenido

"Pues no pudiste contenerte más, ¿No?" 

_El templo quedó descubierto y es más fascinante de lo que podía imaginar... quisiera explorarlo más // Mi ángel de luz // No te apartes de mí... dispersas mis tinieblas...._

La chica dejó la carpeta tal como la había encontrado.... tomó sus llaves y viéndolo por última vez salió del departamento

* * *

Se había atrasado más de la cuenta

"Te lo dije, Sora... se iba a tardar" imitaba cómicamente a su hermano al salir del ascensor y recorrer el pasillo.... antes de llegar al departamento se encuentra con el susodicho cruzado de brazos en la puerta

"Hikari" comenzó él suavemente

La chica suspiró esperándose de todo.... pero esa extraña sonrisa que obtuvo afuera no se le quitaba del rostro

"Vuelvo luego" agregó también sonriendo al instante que Sora salía del departamento sonriéndole pícaramente a su cuñada

La joven de melena castaña los miró algo confundida.... pero no le prestó importancia.... encogiéndose de hombros ingresó al departamento... estaba sola... corrió felizmente hasta su habitación, se encerró en ella y se tiró a la cama aún tocándose los labios

* * *

"Después estaba pensando en algo más rítmico" afirmó Yamato sentado bajo la copa de aquel frondoso árbol

"¿Estilo pop?" preguntó Jiminisu sentada junto a él

"Estilo Ishida" comentó en un tono algo altanero

Ella se rió graciosamente por la forma en que el rubio lo dijo

"Oye!!! Es un estilo internacional" le reclamó en forma de juego

"Sí, sí" le siguió ella besándolo esporádicamente en los labios

"¿Y cuál es ese estilo?" preguntó suavemente Yamato aún con los ojos cerrados

"Estilo «Amo a Yamato»" contestó la chica volviendo a besarlo de la misma forma

"Es muy suave..." comentó el chico apoyando su frente en la de ella

"Te amo" volvió a decir ella... el rubio suspiró profundamente.... le gustaba escucharlo... en especial en ese día....

Yamato, con una mano, le acarició la mejilla... con sus dedos recorría cada facción de la joven... en el fondo de sus sentimientos aún estaba extrañado que ella haya conquistado su rebelde y terco corazón... bueno, ella también es terca... rebelde no, pero sí muy obstinada y decidida

Inmediatamente su mente viajó a un año atrás... cuando él estaba nervioso sin saber qué hacer... eran inevitable los recuerdos... una de las imágenes que nunca se les borraba era la de su hermanito yéndose con su madre, y él de la mano de su padre en dirección opuesta... los padres jamás voltearon a ver la reacción del otro... pero los pequeños rubios sí... se miraron con un profundo pesar....

Hace un año atrás que Yamato sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajetilla de cigarrillos.... un mal consejo de que eso calmaba los nervios... era verdad que eso calmaba los nervios, pero el costo era la lenta destrucción de la vida

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Yamato se sobresaltó a la voz de la chica... sí, ella lo había descubierto

"No lo entiendes, déjame en paz" le reprochó molesto

"Yamato... te estás suicidando lentamente... sabías que..."

"Sí, sí, sí!!! Sé todo eso de la nicotina en la sangre, del cáncer, vómitos de sangre en la mañana, piel verdosa..."

"¿¿¿¿Entonces por qué rayos estás con esa porquería???"

"Porque estoy demasiado nervioso... es lo único que me calma... después lo dejaré"

"No es verdad"

Yamato comenzó a temblar... él sabía cuánta verdad existía en esas palabras

"Entonces da lo mismo... estoy perdido.... ¡¡¡Qué más da!!!" el chico se encogió de hombros al momento que comenzaba a sacar un cigarrillo... cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte bofetada

De la impresión la cajetilla cayó de las manos del joven

"¡¡¡No puedo creer que hables así de ti!!!" reclamó ella ardiendo en coraje

"No tienes derecho para decirme nada, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que se me plazca" expresó Yamato tratando de controlar su enojo

"No tienes ni idea de lo que dices... afectas a muchas personas con tu estúpido vicio"

"¿A quiénes? ¿Familia? Eso no hay en mi vida"

"¡¡¡Eres un imbécil!!! Tienes a tus padres y a tu hermano vivos.... no sé que más familia buscas"

"A eso no se le puede decir familia"

"¡¡¡Qué poca madurez!!!"

"Tú no entiendes nada"

"Claro que no entiendo... mis padres fallecieron, los tuyos están vivos"

Yamato quedó sin palabras.... había olvidado ese detalle de la vida de ella

"No te metas en mi vida" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle

"¡¡¡Pues no me meto!!! ¡¡¡Mátate!!! Si es lo que deseas.... divino ejemplo que le das a tu hermano... ¡¡¡Egoísta!!! No te importa el daño que le haces a tus familiares, a tus amigos, a mí... lo único que te interesa es asfixiarte lentamente"

A pesar de sus palabras ella no pudo evitar pisotear ferozmente la cajetilla ante la mirada incrédula del rubio

La chica se volteó dispuesta a marcharse

"No te vayas..." escuchó decir

Jiminisu giró nuevamente hacia el rubio

"No me dejes solo" le pidió más tembloroso que antes

Ella lo abrazó fervientemente 

"No estás solo... nunca" afirmó tomándole las mejillas

"Quiero dejar esto... te lo juro!!! Comenzaré a asistir a terapias, seminarios..."

Ella negó con la cabeza 

"Yamato óyeme bien, el resumen de esas terapias, charlas o todo lo que intentes buscar es el mismo: Si deseas dejar de fumar debes tener fuerza de voluntad, no existe ninguna fórmula mágica... la única magia que hay es tu terquedad para lo que te propones...."

El rubio la miró no del todo convencido

"Vamos, Ishida!!! No vas a dejar que esa porquería te siga destruyendo.... el color verde no te asienta para nada" en este momento la joven le levantó más el rostro para que la vea a los ojos

Yamato la miró por unos instantes.... aún estaba temblando... comenzó a helarse.... 

Comenzó a acercarse... comenzó a besarla de una forma no tan delicada que digamos.... ella le sostuvo un poco la cabeza para que no sea tan violento, pero no lo apartó de su rostro

El chico suspiró profundamente después del largo beso

"Espero que esta terapia sea sólo para mí" comentó con una semi-sonrisa

"Tenlo por seguro" afirmó acariciándole las mejillas de una forma amorosa

"Necesito de más.... este es un vicio al cual podría acostumbrarme... ¿No me hará daño?" expresó besándola suavemente

"No lo creo.... "

Yamato sonrió ante sus recuerdos... ella imaginaba que debía estar recordando esos acontecimientos... y ella sabía que pronto la sonrisa del chico se borraría

"Taichi!!!" gruñó un tanto molesto

Jiminisu se rió... 

Sí, Yagami los descubrió en pleno beso y como siempre estuvo molestando por una larga temporada... bueno, después de un año Taichi seguía molestando a Yamato

"Si tan solo hubiese una forma de desquitarme de todos sus tontos comentarios"

"Pues.... " comenzó la joven un tanto asombrada "Parece que sí la hay" continuó al momento que extendía su mano para señalarle a la pareja que estaba de espaldas al rubio

"Al fin!!!" expresó Yamato con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa levantándose y dirigiéndose a los dos chicos

"Esto tengo que verlo" se dijo Jiminisu con un gesto pícaro

"Pero que sorpresa!!!" recalcó nada discreto Yamato

Taichi sintió cierto «deja vu» en ese instante... las mismas circunstancias pero personajes totalmente intercambiados

El moreno se golpeó la frente con la mano

"¿Y cómo estás?" preguntó el rubio

"Bien, normal" respondió Taichi

"¿Normal?" preguntó intrigado Yamato cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja "De la manera en que tenías a Sora me dio la impresión de que te estabas asfixiando y ella te ayudaba a respirar"

Takenouchi cambió el tono de su piel a uno rojo, muy rojo!!!

"Ahora te comprendo a la perfección" le comentó a Jiminisu quien sonreía ampliamente

"Dulce venganza" comentó la novia de Yamato

"O será que era a Sora a quien le faltaba el aire" continuó Yamato con una seriedad increíble

"Ah... pues.... " intentó justificarse el moreno y coloca sus brazos detrás de su cabeza apoyándose al árbol

"Habla" insistió el rubio disfrutando de cada instante.... Sí, este día era uno de los mejores... quizá el mejor de toda la semana

"¿Qué te parece si llevamos a las chicas a tomar un helado?" ^_^

"Genial!!!" afirmaron las dos al unísono

El rubio y pasa un brazo alrededor de Jiminisu y hala con el otro a Sora y le pasa la mano por el hombro "Taichi invita, preciosas" recalcó

"Hey!!! Sora es mía!!!" les persiguió Taichi

* * *

La luz del nuevo día ingresaba lentamente a la habitación haciendo mover sus párpados de una forma fastidiada...

"No, es la Luz... no me debe molestar" se dijo sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados... la siguiente sensación que le vino fue una terrible sed.... una sequedad tremenda en la boca!!!

Estaba aún en aquel sofá....

Se movió aún con pereza en el mismo....

De pronto lo recordó...

Se sentó y se mantuvo allí por algunos minutos coordinando los recuerdos en su mente

"¿Acaso lo soñé? ¿Te besé de verdad?" se preguntó confundido cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono... con desgano se levantó hacia el mismo y se sentó en la silla adjunta al escritorio del computador

"Moshi, moshi" expresó nerviosamente

"Buenas tardes, mi querido Takeru"

«Querido Takeru» ¡¡¡Cielos!!! ¡¡¡ERA ELLA!!!

"Hikari!!!" exclamó ansiosamente

"¿Ah? ¿Nada de Ángel de Luz?" preguntó divertida

"Pues sí.... Mi ángel de Luz" respondió aún asustado

"Llamaba para recordarte que hoy nos vemos... tenemos algo pendiente" comentó la chica

"Sí, lo recuerdo" afirmó el muchacho al momento que a su mente llegó el mensaje «Mañana hablaremos»

"Bien, nos vemos en un par de horas... frente al estudio fotográfico"

"Perfecto" contestó mirando su reloj... 

¿¿¿ERAN LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA???

Miró por la ventana... el cielo estaba nublado... apenas se veía al astro rey asomarse...

* * *

Después de un desayuno esporádico, una ducha fría, tomar agua mineral con limón y un par de pastillas para combatir la resaca el chico salió de su departamento

Llegó a buena hora al parque que estaba frente al estudio fotográfico

Hikari ya estaba dentro del dichoso centro fotográfico retirando sus fotos... dentro del almacén observaba sus dos apreciadas tomas: La de Taichi al teléfono con una cara de estar volando por los cielos y la del pensativo Takeru con el fondo del parque....

"Los dos hombres que más amo en la vida" se dijo y levanta la mirada...

Uno de ellos la estaba esperando

Se acercó tomándole de la mano

"¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"Pues.... algo terrible... te juro que esa fue mi primera y última borrachera"

Caminaron un buen rato alrededor de aquel extenso parque... el fresco clima se aprestaba para ello

Se detuvieron cerca de cierto árbol, mudo testigo de muchas escenas amorosas

El chico quedó al otro lado del árbol mirándola entre nervioso y fascinado

Se miraron silenciosamente por unos momentos.... ella había estado meditando por toda la noche los besos que se dieron... se sintió tan bien aunque no le halló una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido

"Me debes un beso no correspondido" comenzó Hikari viéndolo de una forma un tanto pícara

Takeru sonrió nerviosamente al instante en que sentía su cara ardiéndole

Hikari aún tenía cierta duda respecto al día anterior... entonces ella lo toma suavemente de la camisa y lo hala hacia su rostro... Takeru comprendió la situación y la besó suavemente....

* * *

"Aún no"

"Es el momento"

"Estás loco!!! Se nota que es un beso esporádico"

"Oh, sí... tienes un año y más de experiencia"

"Cállate o nos descubrirán"

* * *

Esa misma sensación de los labios ardiéndole... Hikari estaba algo perturbada... Takeru la sintió intranquila... dejó de besarla pero posó su frente sobre la de ella

"Si no estás segura...." comenzó el rubio

"Ayer no dudabas ni un solo instante" comentó Hikari

"Ayer no estaba en mis cabales"

"¿Y hoy lo estás?" preguntó intrigada

"Para nada.... es una locura estar besándote así porque sí" confesó Takaishi

"Entonces ¿De qué te preocupas?"

"De cómo tú te sientes"

"¿Te importa?" 

"Por supuesto"

"¿Por qué?" el corazón de ella latía fervientemente a la siguiente respuesta

"Ayer no me quisiste responder cuando yo te lo pregunté...." le recordó el joven un poco dudoso

"Porque te amo!!!" le soltó Hikari de golpe "Esa era mi respuesta de ayer... ¿Y la tuya?"

Takeru bajó la mirada volviendo a sonrojarse

"Mi ángel de Luz" contestó el chico mordiéndose los labios

"No creas que no sé a qué te estás refiriendo" la chica tenía una linda sonrisa pícara

Takeru parpadeó un par de veces, luego suspiró aliviado.... y acariciándole nerviosamente las mejillas comenzó a recitar

Con sonrisa celestial  
Y destellantes ojos mágicos....

* * *

"¿Qué tanto hablan? Ya vuelve a besarla!!!" 

"Me sorprendes.... pensé que asesinarías a mi hermano después del primer beso"

"Pues lo haré!!! Pero antes debo desquitarme de lo de ayer"

Después de unos minutos más Taichi al fin tomó la ansiada fotografía

Y los dos hermanos mayores se acercaban a la pareja que se hallaba en los mejores momentos de su vida

Detrás de ellos sus respectivas parejas....

"Pobre Hikari!!!" comentó Jiminisu

"Sí!!! Y pobre Takeru!!! Bueno, el lado positivo... vamos a tomar helados" recalcó Sora alegre

* * *

FIN

* * *

Notas: Hikari apareció por primera vez en la serie en el capítulo 21 "Koromon llega a Tokio" Empieza a tener más fuerza su personaje en "El octavo Digivice" (Capítulo 31) Y finaliza su presentación de la mejor manera en "Angewomon" (Capítulo 37) 

Ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos en Digimon... Y como lo expliqué antes me parece que la primera conexión especial entre Luz & Esperanza se da en el capítulo 39 "Las digievoluciones mas poderosas" pero aclaro que en el capítulo 38 "El rey maligno Venomyotismon " es cuando Koushiro & su madre y decifraron que los ángeles de los pequeños debían lanzarle flechas a sus hermanos mayores y aquí es donde se da el lanzamiento de las flechas... notas que hago para quienes no hayan podido ver la saga 01 (¡¡¡Qué crueldad!!! ¿¿¿¿No lo viste???? Con lo genial que estuvo.... en parte 01 me gustó más que 02, pero la última saga también tiene capítulos geniales)

Ah... respecto al fict... bueno, el primer poema «o intento de poema» es mío... basado en experiencia personal y agregando ciertos detalles digitales, por ejemplo, yo vivo con todos mis hermanos.... 

El segundo «intento de poema» también me pertenece... al principio fue algo difícil, puesto que en mi vida he escrito un poema para una chica, pero lo hice primero pensando en un muchacho y luego cambié todo a femenino... más fácil, no?

El fict muy largo, no? quizás predecible... pero bien largo... es que sinceramente ni idea de dónde cortarlos!!! espero sus comentarios a mi e-mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com


End file.
